


Stardust To Remember You By

by acciomagicxx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers America & England (Hetalia), FACE Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomagicxx/pseuds/acciomagicxx
Summary: The path to revolution isn't an easy one for any of them. Someone is striving for independence, someone is too afraid to lose a loved one, someone is torn between two sides and someone is determined to show what it truly feels to lose a loved one. The foremost thing was that they were all hurt. Brotherly USUK. FACE family-centric. Flashbacks! Multi-Chapter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stardust To Remember You By

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi there! It's my first attempt at writing a Hetalia fanfiction. Paragraphs in italics are the flashbacks. I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a review, I'll truly appreciate it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**_March 6, 1770, Boston._ **

England paced anxiously back and forth, he had been doing so for about a half-hour. He brought out his pocket watch and opened it with a click. His emerald eyes, now full of exhaustion, scanned the current time. Almost eight o'clock in the night and America hasn't returned _yet_. He frowned at the thought. What could he be doing so greatly of significance due to which he has been out all day? The Briton paused his continuous pacing and leaned against the window, watching as the silver flakes of snow fell outside, the fog obscuring the glass in the result.

He already had enough issues on his plate to fret about, he certainly didn't need another one to be added. Tensions were already growing between the colonists and the British after the acts of taxations and it went out of the line the previous night which eventually led to the massacre in Boston. England knew that things were bound to get even worse if they were not dealt with properly and soon enough. Thus, he found himself busy with work now more than ever.

He had not yet found a chance to tell America about the matter, and the last thing he wanted was the barmy traitors, the _Sons of Liberty_ , to provoke his boy against him. Those twats claimed to be fighting for their so-called liberty when all they were best at was going around vandalising properties. _Sons of Violence seems more suitable_ , he scoffed. Not to mention, they dared even attempt to overthrow their government. When will those fools realise all they were doing was for the colonists' own good?

 _And why had he not gone out already to look for him, instead of waiting for so long?_ He thought to himself, finally deciding to go out looking for him. He grabbed his red greatcoat and put it on quickly. Anyhow, it was an uncertain moment to be outside alone, in the light of recent events. _Oh god, please let him be okay_ , he silently prayed to himself. England couldn't deny the fact that he had grown even more protective of the blonde boy than before, after the Seven Years War. Before leaving, he approached his other colony's, Canada's, room to let him know where he was headed off to.

"Matthew? I am going out to bring your brother back home. Stay at home and do _not_ leave."

Canada shifted his gaze from the book he was reading to his guardian. The seventeen-year-old blond looked like a replica of his brother, America, save for a few differences. Although their personalities were completely different. A long time had passed since he had first started to live with England and America. The Canadian still remembered the first time he met his _new_ family. As a toddler, he was as frightened as ever when he was forcefully taken away from France _. The big violet eyes were full of tears as he saw Francis defeated, lying on the ground, his hand reaching out to retrieve the small boy but that failed as he began getting pulled farther and farther away._ That was the last time he saw him. As time passed, he got closer to his new brother and guardian and began caring for both of them in return for their love for him.

"Yes, Arthur." He responded shortly, watching as the older man hurried out.

With a quiet sigh, he bookmarked the page where he left off at and then put it back on his bookshelf. America was out for too long _again_ , he frowned. It didn't take him too long to figure out things weren't the same and cheerful between England and America like the earlier years. They would argue now frequently until one of them stormed off and refused to talk to each other for the entire of the next day. Honestly, he was tired of all the chaos by now and couldn't help but miss the days when they lived in peace.

Canada was about to pick another book from the shelf when he heard England's loud voice coming from downstairs. He quickly grabbed Kumajirou from his bed and headed downstairs to see what was happening.

"America! Do you realise what time it is?" England questioned, his voice sounding a bit louder than he intended to. Before he could go out, America had already returned home.

"Yes, _late_." He answered blandly.

"Quite indeed. What on earth took you so long? I-"

"Yes, but I am only two hours late! Besides, I am back home safe and sound, aren't I? Why do you need to know _everything_?" America interrupted, already appearing annoyed.

"-was worried sick. What if something happened to you?" He went on, ignoring America's response. The distress was visible on his face by now.

"Arthur, I am not a child anymore! So for once, stop treating me like one."

"It is not a good time to be out at this time for _anyone_. Do you have any clue what has been occurring lately?"

There was a slight pause and England almost regretted asking that.

"Actually, now that you mention it, yes. Yes, I _do._ " He couldn't help but flinch at the boy's cold tone.

"Firstly, you impose all those crazy amounts of taxation on my people without any representation and now your troops are off _killing_ my people. Why are you doing this?" He could already feel another quarrel coming and it did nothing to make him feel better. _This was definitely not how he wanted America to know about the incident_.

"I have already talked to you about the taxes several times! About last night, if you would just calm down and let me explain-"

"Calm down? Your men wrongly murdered four of my innocent people, leaving several others injured and you really expect me to _calm down?"_

England pressed his lips together, his frown deepening. "Alfred, it was not done on purpose. Those colonists were _harassing_ my soldiers. A part of it was their fault as well."

America scoffed. "That doesn't give them the right to just open fire at the crowd! England, are you even listening to yourself anymore?"

"I never said it was! They have been arrested and I can assure you that they will receive a fair trial. Look, can we _please_ just end this now?" He pleaded, hoping America would listen. He was in no mood to be in another argument, feeling too wearied for it. He was trying his absolute best to not let his inner rage show on the surface. He watched as America clenched his fists and continued to glare in his direction before he finally agreed to it.

"Fine. We'll see how fair the trial goes. Oh, and you better remove all those troops of yours from Boston. You've already infuriated my people _enough."_ The blond finished coolly, turning on his heels to storm off to his room.

"And you better return home not a minute late next time," England announced loud enough for him to hear. "Whether you are a child or not, I am still your guardian and _you will listen to me_." He continued, glaring at his colony's back.

America turned around for a moment to throw a dirty look at his guardian before stomping off, slamming the door shut.

The other nation groaned silently to himself, taking in a deep breath before falling on a nearby sofa. _Things couldn't get any better_ , he thought. He buried his face into his hands. This argument wasn't any different from the other ones they previously went through. Instead, it ended much faster and his anxiety laid there. The look that the young colony gave him, it almost _hurt._ As if he was disgusted with him as if he didn't want to see him anymore, as if it contained _hatred_ towards him. Hatred? Hate is a strong word. Surely, America wouldn't be that infuriated with him to the point he starts hating him. No, he couldn't.. right? Yes, they constantly get into arguments but, they also do patch up later on. He shook his head to remind himself to quit thinking about that insane and absolutely ridiculous question.

There was still a part of him still trying to deny the fact that as each day passes away, things get worse. The taxation acts that he imposed on America was because it was his responsibility, after all, he did protect the boy during the Seven Year's War and to continue to do so, he needed the money. That was never the entire reason. A part of the reasons was because America was growing too fast. _Way too quicker_ than he should. He could feel him slipping away from him, _slowly_ , day by day. He wasn't ready for it. No, not yet.

England wasn't prepared to lose his America yet.

**_XXXXXXX_ **

_England took a deep breath as he stood outside the door. He tried to fix his messy, lime hair by running his hands through his hair. It had been several months since he last bid his little America goodbye and went on to another of his pirate adventures **.** To see him with a gloomy face when he informed him that he needed to go once again **,** honestly broke his heart. The Brit didn't either enjoy leaving him alone but he really didn't have any other choice. All those long days on the Atlantic Ocean on the way back to his homeland **,** a part of his mind was always occupied with thoughts concerning America. Was he doing okay? What if he hurt himself somehow? Then again, America was one hell of a strong kid. He never forgot that one time he dealt with a wild bison entirely on his own when they first met. That assured him that the little boy would be fine for the time he was away._

_Now he had returned home finally, the time he longed for so long. England already felt a smile playing on his lips. He very well knew that the moment he would knock on the door a young boy would come dashing to open the door and greet him with a bright handsome smile and then he would throw himself into his brother's arms in a tight hug. Yes, that's exactly how America has been welcoming him every time he returned home._

_It was no different that time. England rapped his knuckles on the door and immediately heard footsteps approaching hastily. He vaguely heard someone yelling, the housekeeper, trying to stop the boy from running. The next moment the doors were wide open, the little boy was looking up at him with excitement._

_"IGGY! You're home, you're home! **"** Little America exclaimed before wrapping his small arms around his brother's waist. He seemed to have grown slightly taller than the last time he saw him._

_England chuckled softly, as he picked him up, returning the embrace by engulfing the boy in a warm hug. He missed this. "Yes, I am. So, how have you been, Alfred?"_

_The younger boy pulled away slightly and pouted his lips. "Not good. I missed you a lot."_

_He frowned slightly at that before placing a soft kiss on America's forehead. "I missed you a lot too, love. I promise I won't leave again for a long time."_

_"Really? Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_"Mr. Kirkland! Oh, how wonderful it is to see you again." The housekeeper, Mrs. Emery Morris, addressed him delightfully. He hired her to look after America every time he was away, after all, he needed someone trustworthy like Mrs. Morris to take care of his boy while he was gone. "Young mister Kirkland here has been anticipating your arrival all day today." She said, smiling lightly at America._

_"It's lovely to see you too, Mrs. Morris." He responded, smiling politely at the middle-aged lady._

_Then he heard a whimper of pain escape America's lips as he clutched his knee, clearly looking as if he was in pain, no matter how much he tried to hide his expression. "Alfred, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked worryingly, trying to move his hands from the injury._

_"It's nothing, Iggy! Just a little scratch, it doesn't hurt at all, it will be fine." He insisted, his voice sounding doubtful._

_"Ah yes, that. He scraped his knee while running around in the garden despite me warning him not to several times." Mrs. Morris explained, with a disapproving look at America. "I have been trying to apply the ointment on the wound for hours now. He simply won't let me."_

_England turned to frown at him. "Alfred F. Kirkland, what did I tell you about running around the house? See, this is what happens when you don't listen to me."_

_"I'm really sorry. I was just being too impatient and didn't know what to do. But seriously, it doesn't hurt too much. Okay... maybe a bit." America added, flinching again._

_He shook his head slightly before placing America on a nearby chair gently. "Thank you so much for your help, Mrs. Morris. I will take it from here." With that, he dismissed the woman by paying her wage and then it was just the two of them brothers._

_He quickly grabbed the box of ointment from the nearby table and knelt on the floor next to America. He was just about to apply it on the scratch when America interrupted him._

_"I don't want it! That thing hurts."_

_"It won't hurt, it will help that injury of yours to heal up soon."_

_America still looked hesitant but agreed nonetheless. He offered him a comforting smile before applying the ointment gently to the bleeding area. America winced as he covered the wound with a piece of cloth. "Now it will heal up in no time, you'll see." He muttered comfortingly, getting up to sit next to him._

_The younger brother scooted closer to the elder, smiling cheerily. "Arthur, I've got a gift for you."_

_England's eyes slightly widened out of surprise. "Good heavens, really?" He asked, smiling widely as America shifted his sitting position from his seat to his lap. The idea really warmed his heart._

_"Yes! Wait, I'll go get it. But close your eyes first, it's a surprise." America said excitedly._

_He felt the boy almost run off, much to his concerns. "Careful, America!" He called out but shut his eyes as he was told. Minutes later, he heard him return downstairs, giggling softly. He sure was full of energy._

_"Okay, you can now open your eyes."_

_So he did. The piece of paper that America was holding in front of him instantly made him smile. It was a piece of art where he had drawn two human figures that represented himself and America, together. On the top, it was written 'WELCOME BACK IGGY!' in sloppy, but still adorable handwriting. Next to it followed another text, 'Love from Alfred' which included little hearts doodles around it. He had also successfully drawn the British flag on the background. It made him feel extremely chuffed to know that his little brother had taken the time to make him something endearing like this._

_"Do you like it, Iggy? I know it's a bit messy, but I really did try my best. Look, I think I even got my spelling correct this time! Right?" He asked nervously, staring at England hopefully._

_"America, this is... this is absolutely lovely!" England exclaimed, with a big grin. "Really creative of you, I must say. I'm going to keep this gift of yours safely forever, thank you. And oh, that reminds me-"_

_America looked at him questioningly as England left the room only to return with a big box._

_"I also happen to have prepared a gift for you. Here it is."_

_America peeked over the box curiously. His eyes widened and he let out a slight gasp at the toy soldiers in blue and red. He picked up two of them in his hands and then turned his gaze to England._

_"I get to keep them? For real?" America asked unbelievably._

_"Well, of course. I made them especially for you only, America." He answered, smiling softly._

_The young boy's face lit up and seeing that somehow made England feel elated too._

_"Wow! You also made all their faces different!" America added, studying the expressions of the handmade toy soldiers happily._

_"I painted each of their faces different on my own. I nearly broke my arm off while creating them, so I am glad you like it."_

_"I love it! Thank you so much, Iggy!" America laughed, his eyes sparkling._

_Before he could say anything further, he found the boy embracing him once again. England took him in his arms and held him close, stroking his hair affectionately._

_And there was nothing or no one who could make him feel so loved as much as his America._


End file.
